Music Drabble Collection
by Skythief
Summary: Fire emblem 7 With the inspiration I brought out of songs, I wrote short drabbles, and here they are! EliwoodxNinian Dart HectorxFarina JaffarxNino Florina ErkxPriscilla Wallace Heath Lyn Rebecca Hawkeye are the firsts, maybe there are coming more later.


This is the system I used for the drabblefic. It's great and it's easy to do (if I have to credit it, the maker can tell me) Quality not guaranteed! Review about how it was!

**1 **Choose a fandom.

**2 **Stuff your Winamp, iTunes or any other media player with music (at least 50), leaving out music that is related to your fandom (e.g. game soundtracks from a game, if your chosen fandom is that game)

**3 **Without pausing or rewinding, write a short drabblefic for the next ten songs that play. However, you can skip absurdly short songs, or songs that give you completely no inspiration.

**4 **Touch up (yep, you can do that).

**5** POST!!

Drabblefic with characters from Fire Emblem VII

One

Song: Gölä – Schwan

Eliwood and Ninian

Eliwood thought back at the time when he first met Ninian. When she was just a girl who seemed in need of rescuing.

And he thought of when he met her the second time, drifting in a boat near the dread isle. First, he was kind of happy to see her again, but then a fear of what could have happened to her on Valor rose. So the company took her with them, right back to her captors. But everything turned out well, he thought while he stroked her face, and he was happy of being so close to her.

Two

Song: Sunrise Avenue – Time has come

Dart

Dart looked around. Where was he? Slowly, he moved an arm, a leg, and then he tried to stand up. At that moment, he felt a heavy pain in his forehead. He looked around again and saw that everything around him was made of wood. Wooden floor, wooden barrels, and there where lots of though-looking men with head-scarfs. One of the men helped him up, and now he could see that he was on a boat. Next to him sat a big old man with a purple waistcoat, a grey beard and a dirty head-scarf who the other men called "Captain".

Three

Song: Gölä – I ha di garn

Hactor and Farina

Once again, Hector looked down on his wife. She was beautiful, funny, and even if they often had disagreements, especially about money, he really did love her. Even if she was thrifty with it, while he just used it and said he did because it was the only thing it was good for, they always found a solution and then, they where that lovely pair again, holding hands like they used to do when they had just fallen in love, looking at each other with adoration in their eyes, their lips coming closer and closer to each other.

Four

Song: Gölä – ha gmeint I kenn di

Jaffar and Nino

He looked into her eyes. He really loved her, but they couldn't be together anymore. He would put her in too big danger. He was a wanted assassin, and as long as she was with him she would be hunted too. She didn't understand it, or rather she didn't want to, but she had to go. She had to protect the children and raise them. He would just be running away from the bounty hunters as long as he could, then he would be done for. But that wasn't going to happen to her. That he had promised himself. One last time, they kissed like they did on their wedding, like they did every day. Then, she slowly left. She could go to her uncle, whom she found back in the war, and she could raise her children together with his son there. She didn't hesitate anymore. She ran, ran away, without looking back.

Five

Song: Chue Lee – Aues geili siächä

Florina

After such a long time, she was back in Ilia. Lyn had given her some time to visit her sisters, and they where at a local festival. She drunk with the other Pegasus knights and she danced all night, singing all the strangest songs she knew, and she had lots of fun. She knew that Farina would pick on her about it again, but it didn't bother her. She was enjoying the festival, maybe like no one else. She was happy with Lyn in Caelin, but she rarely had a time for a break like this.

Six

Song: Sunrise Avenue – Romeo

Erk and Priscilla

The fight with Nergal was over, and Erk returned to Etruria with Pent. But first, he had to say farewell to a certain person. There he saw the red hair of the lovely woman he escorted all the way to Lycia and who he passed through the big battle with. She was staying in Lycia to rebuild house Cornwell and live together with her brother. Erk would love if she would come back to Etruria with him, but he knew that she would be happiest this way.

Seven

Song: Gölä – Wider Summer

Wallace

Wallace was sitting on his farm and thinking. Thinking of the battle they had fought a year ago. He had enjoyed the fighting, but he didn't want to wander again because he had enough of not finding his way back. It was even hard for him to find his way on his own farm, so he better didn't do that. But still a little fire was burning in his belly. It felt like something was missing deep inside him. He looked at his fields, who where now covered with snow. Suddenly, he ran to his armour, picked up his lance, and he left. He didn't care about finding back his way back, for now, he just wanted to fight!

Eight

Song: Guus Meeuwis – T'dondert en t'bliksemt

Heath

Heath and his company of wyvern riders flew through a storm. But the rain could not trouble their good mood. They where making loopings in the sky, singing all the songs about rain they knew and spun their lances as if they where unserious trying to protect themselves from the rain. And their wyverns had not a bit of fear they would be hit by a flash, they had full trust in their riders. Everyone almost forgot their mission while they where playing in the rain for a long time.

Nine

Song: Gölä – D'stadt

Lyn

Lyn was looking around in the castle of Caelin. She enjoyed the life here with her grandfather and her friends where here too, making her laugh when she was bored. Especially Florina, who kept forgetting Lyn's full title and then correcting herself in such a timid tone that Lyn always had to laugh and say: "Oh Florina…"

But sometimes she missed the plains of Sacae, the endless green sea of grass, the cloudless blue sky. Shy was thinking of her home on the plains often, about her parents, about the Lorca, and about how she met the stranger who was just collapsed on the plains and who she had picked up, whom has directed her in the great adventure of getting to Caelin. Yes, she missed all of this, but they wouldn't come back so soon.

Ten

Nickelback – If everyone cares

Rebecca and Hawkeye

The deserts heat was taking its toll on her. She shot arrow after arrow, but there didn't came an end on all the bandits. But she had to continue! If she would fall now, she would lose her life! Suddenly, a fire ball came flying out of somewhere. She felt a heavy pain and her head got lightly. Her sight got foggy and she could see a mage running toward her. She stroke her sweat away and stretched another arrow, but before she could shoot, all went black. She felt herself coming down on the warm sand, then she lost consciousness.

When she woke up again, she thought she was dead. What could she else be? But she was still in the desert, still in the same world. Before her stood a huge man with brown skin colour, blond hair and a big axe in his hands. There where a mage and two archers lying at his feet, not looking like they would stand up again.

Yeah, that was it! Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! I'm probably going to make more of these, which will be submitted as new chapters then. And don't forget: Please review because I can't get better if I get no comments!


End file.
